Flower under in the Crystal Sea
by Rin Makutaki
Summary: what would happen if a women named Leona from a different timeline had came across the vast world of D-Gray Man to stop a Immortal Angel from her mother's past? From Rin Daughters of Mnemsoyne , a crossover that will make you want more..rated M
1. Awaken the Immortal

D. Gray Man crossover to

Rin Daughters of Mnemosyne

(OOC Story )

Awakening

_Leona :Where am I..._

Koumi she's waking up...the girl is waking up...

_Leona: who...are these people...mmmm...my body feels so heavy...and the lights...am I in the …...tattoo shop...again..._

Nurse…...she's falling back into the coma…...her innocence is rejecting her …...someone get in here and help me put her in the pond!...

_2012 post apocalyptic the world has been taken over by the millennium Earl _

_Future:_

" _Hey, Leona... do you like me playing the piano..."_

" _I never heard you play the piano before...so maybe... we can play in front of everyone...we can make a concert...for everyone to see..."_

" _maybe in New York...we could get a big music group...I can see already...to keep it simple... it would be beautiful...i can were the dress you bought me..."_

"_Sounds like a date to me."_

" _I never said it was a date!...I just wanted to hear you play again...even if we fight... could you play it for me one more time...before I leave..."_

"_Of Course...with the last of my power... I'll play the song I made for you...Leona"_

Its always the same every day...i do my singing I get paid and protect my village...its cycle that wont to go away...but its my fault...he died...and I didn't do my job...maybe I could have fought back then... but at the time my body was failing to respond...you can say I was saved by some one …..but all he did was laugh...he didn't move they all fell before him...he looked back at me saying...to go back to the past...and stop him...so where am I exactly..."

_Present Day:_

As Leona opened her eyes in the pond they had put her in, she looked around searching for the top of surface she looked up seeing someone looking down at her she swam up only to see a white haired boy peer at her, she swam up poked her face up to him, "who...are you..." she said looking up to him her magenta eyes stared into gray eyes seeing his facial features." Um...I'm Allen Walker...you were hurt and we took you in, looks like you had innocence in you after all.. so I guess your gonna become a exorcist"

he said smiling she swam back a little and saw the room she was in," this room is …..kinda creepy can I have some clothes." she said pushing back teal green hair from her face she pulled up from the pond and sat there keeping her body covered with the flimsy cloth she had on , she felt the jacket cover her head and she looked seeing a young girl smiling.

" Your awake...how are your legs feeling." the Chinese girl said smiling. Leon only pulled her leg up and saw her legs was normal.." I don't remember much...sorry " she said looking up to her, they helped her up to walk around they soon made it to the cafeteria and sat her down, she looked like goddess due to the looks that she was getting from everyone her hair was long touching ankles almost and sea green hair,her ebony skin was marked with white tribal marks up her arms and upper thigh of her right leg,she had golden bangle around her left ankle and had the honor, due to her mother being Japanese, she looked down only to here someone voice speaking to her." Hey are you sure your okay..." the Chinese girl said to her. Leona nodded in reply and heard her stomach growl and chuckled." Allen helped her to the line and looked up to him his face was familiar to her, at one point she felt a memory had came back...

" _I like your hair this way it is,Its beautiful..." _

"_Your just saying that you don't really mean it." _

" _Leona...I love you hair...it reminds of the clear sea and the coral reef...and when you put flower in it ...just make its even more wonderful to look at...so don't change it..." _

"_Y. really think so?..."_

" _Leona...you're beautiful..._

" Hey Leona...is this okay with you." he said looking at her."yeah...I think...wow..." was all she said at that point she felt like there was so much food but then again she did remember how food was in her time. Only bread and milk,some fish they were okay to eat , apples and that was it. "Um excuse me but can I have some gumbo...and bread please" she said looking at the chef he smiled looking at her." You muse have a been along way from home...I never had anyone come in and ask for that dish before...Georgia is where it originated from." he said patting her head." I wish I was there." she said smiling" here you go little lady and hear some red velvet cake.

" he said giving her the tray she smiled and looked at Allen." well shall we sit." she said softly. Allen smiled and helped her to a seat in front of someone she looked over seeing him eat noodles and she looked up seeing the boy look at her with no expression, she looked at him and gave him the same stare."So your from the pond...how does you legs feel...I know from experience its hard to get use too" he said,Leona forked her crab that was in the gumbo and bit off a small piece and dabbed her mouth with her napkin, she though back to her older brother how he was calm and caring as always." I'm okay..I just have to get use to it... to the feel but …...who are you."she said looking up to him.

"Kanda Yuu...He's the one that found you..." Allen said smiling and sitting next to her."Thank you for saving me out there...I honestly don't recall anything except waking up in the pond."she said eating more and stuffing her face." I remember...I'm not form this time line...I came from the future to stop an Akuma who is an imposter he …...dammit why can't I remember ." she said holding her head , she looked up seeing some group of some time birds she looked around seeing small orbs, her Eyes widened and and she held her abdomen and shivered. Everyone looked outside from the windows,

"An angel group...why...are they here...shit.." she activated her innocence only to reject her again, she stood up and threw her chair to the window walking over to the screech of angels came closer, she looked back see the Chinese girl infected like her" No...get her outta here now!" as she was screaming towards her she saw and angel form in front of her eyes jumped for the women she saw that one of them stopped the angel she looked back and saw them fleeing she touched the glass and forming it into some sort of weapon." she threw with force hitting one the them she pulled it back and it sat there her body was getting the sensation back , she looked at it as it was trying to pry its way to get her she looked at it and rammed her hand in the body little did she know she forgot people were around her seeing what she was doing, she pulled out something looking at it, and the angels body become a salt. She held tightly looked at the face.

" I can't believe...so it is happening here...why did come...Takashi..." she said as she tried to looked around to see if anyone else would change."I know why I am here...now...the time warp...she sent me here to stop someone but who was it." she said to herself exorcist surrounded her and pointed trapped her." I'm not the enemy...I'm to stop those things." she said looking around she looked at the girl and then before she knew it her arm was severely bleeding she gripped her arm and looked up her body regenerated and she waked passed them and walked over to the girl." Allen...I need to speak with your boss."

she said looking at the red orb and a small frown on her face she grit her teeth and looked down at the girl.:"She should be okay...Kanda where did you find me?" she said looking at him, she looked around and saw the the small orb set in another women.." she then looked turned away Kanda stood up.

" I found you in a castle near in Europe there was some sort of pillar of women...you were passed out by the time I took you back here." he said looking at here.

Leona's fear was correct."Norse tree Yggdrasil ….I can't believe it...so it was true Apos broke the time line...that bastard..."she said looking up seeing the tree in the far distance, she placed her hand on the girl and healed her." okay...what am I about to tell may be bad for this time rift ….but you must know what your up against...uugggghhhh." she dropped to her knees and held her head tightly hearing a mans voice.

"_no...don't tell them who you are...if you do that...he will know...don't say anything...my Leona... you must keep our secret a still...…..don't worry …..I'll make sure Lanelee is taken care of …...but you must rest my love." _

"_Wait...were are you going? ...don't go they'll...kill you again...please...I ...Love you..."_


	2. Gods Tears Rain only on Me

Gods Tears Only Rain on Me

" _I can't remember the last time I came here...why am I here...wait did I …..aaaa...crraaaaaapp...why does this always happens...and who the hell are you !"_

_Women: looks like my flower has finally awaken...and the deed is done or do you wanna go another round." _

" _uh...aaaa...wait a minute...what do you mean the deed ?"_

_Women: "you know what I mean lover?...you held me...now...you want that information.." _

" _What information do you have?..."_

_Women: " well see for your self..."_

" oooooooooooowwwwww...my head...what the hell happen..." she said looking up to the ceiling she sat up and looked around seeing she was in some bedroom, she got out the soft bed and looked around see the drapes that were hanging in front of the window she opened them and looked out side seeing it was night time and only to hear the door open she looked back seeing Allen walk in but something was off.

" Allen...what happen... is Lanelee."she said as he didn't speak until he was in the moons light from moon, his expression was different and his hair was wavy he seem possessed." Allen...what are you doing?...Allen !"she saw his hand grip her wrist and looked at his eyes,she then hear him laugh and say something."good...morning." he said low and creeping like. She struggled against him and stopped.

"who are you..." she said looking up to him seeing the gold skeleton with crown on it she stepped back but he had grip on her arm." you have something I need." he said looking at her as he skin,eyes,and hair changed." I didn't think I would find you …..my beautiful flower...its been so long since I've seen your face." he said loosening his grip on her wrist he cupped her cheek with his other hand and smiled .

" Don't remember who I am."he said looking at her."No...I don't really...know who are you..."she said looking into his eyes, she felt at peace seeing his eyes but it was soon cut off when she felt the posses Allen lips on her."A.a.a..." she pushed him back seeing his face and his hands grab hers lightly, she looked up to him and held his hand gently.

"what do you want from me?".she said softly,Allen had stepped up to her once again touching her face and and creased her face gently, she respond at all but sighed softly holding his hand to her face,the sudden gentleness of his hand on her, she felt her head throb again she heard the door open and Allen picking her up and holding her close." Who are you.."

she soon woke up from her slumber and looked up ,seeing kanda hovering over her smiling."good your awake …..I though I...I mean we lost you..." he said looking at her .She felt his hand holding hers

she pulled her hand away from him."Why were you holding my hand..." she said looking up to him."you were crying in your sleep calling out to someone, so I held your hand until you woke up." he said looking at her and changing her towel on her forehead." how long was I out."she said looking up to him, "2 days...Komui would like to speak to when your ready...it seems were on high alert now to keep you and others safe from those things..." she looked up seeing the tree she got out of the bed and walked over to the window.

She wrapped the sheet around her to keep her warm. She touched the window lightly as small orbs went through her body and Kanda's also, he wonder why she was looking at maybe the moons perhaps,until she spoke up and the words she said made Kanda think differently more about her and maybe have some affection to her.

_A free bird leaps on the back of the wind  
>and floats downstream till the current ends<br>and dips his wing in the orange suns rays  
>and dares to claim the sky.<em>

_But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage_  
><em>can seldom see through his bars of rage<em>  
><em>his wings are clipped and his feet are<em>  
><em>tied so he opens his throat to sing.<em>

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill_  
><em>of things unknown but longed for still<em>  
><em>and his tune is heard on the distant hill<em>  
><em>for the caged bird sings of freedom.<em>

_The free bird thinks of another breeze_  
><em>and the trade winds soft through the<em>  
><em>sighing trees and the fat worms<em>  
><em>waiting on a dawn-bright lawn and<em>  
><em>he names the sky his own.<em>

_But a caged bird stands on the_  
><em>grave of dreams his shadow shouts<em>  
><em>on a nightmare scream<em>  
><em>his wings are clipped and his feet are<em>  
><em>tied so he opens his throat to sing.<em>

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill_  
><em>of things unknown but longed for still<em>  
><em>and his tune is heard on the distant hill<em>  
><em>for the caged bird sings of freedom.<em>

_I Know Why The Cage Bird Sings..."_ she said softly weeping under her breath and wiping her tears, in her beauty she felt her wings became known, she soon realized that in her words she speaks she forgot that Kanda was there , as he was seeing her vast beauty she had held her arms and stepped back looking away." I wasn't attacked because of my rank so to say...my scent is not of normal being given the seed from the Tree of Yggdrasil …..where you found me was the root of the tree...I

the root of the tree are countless women who have used and became the root...after awhile we women who die and want to be part of the root...so that we could continue the cycle...but my Grandmother and Father..were...in a disagreement..soon after he was banished from the castle..." she turned around,looking up to him she covered her face so that he wouldn't see her tears." I don't want you to see me cry...so don't try to come near me...please..." she said as he heard him step up to her.

" I can understand what you are going through...you seem to have it pretty rough life...knowing you were only used like that...its seems you have a lot on your plate to do things..." he said touching her white feathers,Leona blushed and her wings went back inside her body she looked away and looked down."Are you afraid of me..." Kanda said moving closer to her. her hair covered her face and she leaned back up against the window seal."you don't have to be afraid I'll make sure your safe...I promise.."he said staring into her eyes." she looked up to him hearing his words."Kanda..."she said softly...

Soon the door opened and they both heard foot steps...a group a men walked in holding guns to them.." now...Kanda... over the women...she needs to go into questioning.." the look alike Hitler said."She not coming with you she becoming a member of the black order isn't that right." Koumi said fixing his glasses." She's been through a lot and also has innocence...so Miss. Leona...could you please follow me...we have some preparation for you starting with your room."

he said to her,Leona kept quiet and stood behind Kanda for a short while and walked in front of him holding the sheet around her waist."can I get some clothes first." she said looking up to everyone and held the sheets around her, everyone looked away and she chuckled lightly. Kanda pat her head lightly and held her hand walking out with Koumi in front of them." they heard every word of your conversation...be careful of what you say hear...for your benefit...you must stay here...your the only one who knows whats going on with Lanelee...so as of today...you will become an exorcist...of the Black Order.."

**the Poem is one of my favorites poems I read sometimes by Maya Angelou...I though it would fit the Leona's connection to her past or so to say future...well next chapter will be up sometime next week. ^^**


End file.
